TheSlap.com (PJatO Version) Chapter 1: Prank Video - Katie Gardner
Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and 17 others joined TheSlap.com Percy's 'Latest Update:' I just figured out how to use Riptide as a pen! Just dip the point into ink and write. MOOD: I-told-you-so ;) 6 likes (Nico DiAngelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Will Solace) Nico DiAngelo: Hmm. I wonder if I could do that with Backbiter! Travis Stoll: Hey, Perce, got any ink left? Connor and I r working on our latest prank. ' Katie Gardner: '''I'm watching you, Travis, Connor. D< '''Connor's Latest Update:' Just made a new webshow! Feeling pranky . . . MOOD: Devious >:) ' 1 like (Travis Stoll), 18 dislikes (Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse LaRue and 15 others)' ' Travis Stoll:' Just u wait, Gardner. ull b c-ing us stolls everywhere . . . hehe Annabeth Chase: 'Oh, grow up, guys. ' Connor Stoll: That is the very first time I've commented on my own update. Anyways, here's the latest vid. It'll come up in 3, 2, 1 . . . ' Clarisse LaRue: '''Wha '''Clarisse LaRue has been disconnected from TheSlap.com' PrankStolls 01 - Katie Gardner Katie was walking through the Strawberry Fields, tending to the strawberries along with the rest of the Demeter Cabin. Alice Johnson from the Hecate Cabin came running to her. "Huh?" Katie looked up and stood face to face with Alice. Alice looked sweaty. "Katie! There's a note for you from Will Solace in your cabin! You've got to check it out!" ''Alice and Katie ran off to the Demeter Cabin, where on Katie's bed ly a note. Katie picked it up and read it:'' Dear Katie,'' To make your life actually NON-BORING and exciting for a change, look up. ''from, Will Solace. Katie, unaware of what was about to happen to her, did as the letter told and looked up. She found the Stoll brothers on the grass columns supporting the cabin roof. Connor was holding a video camera and Travis was holding a net of seaweed. "Surprise!" They yelled and Travis dropped the net on Katie's head. "Arrgh!" She yelled. "You stupid *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP*!" @@@ 19 likes (Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Nico DiAngelo, and 16 others) 1 dislike (Katie Gardner) Annabeth Chase: '''As much as I don't want to admit it, that was pretty funny, Katie. '''Katie Gardner: '''I hate u guys so much! '''Percy Jackson: Why thank you, cuz, that means a lot to me. Thalia Grace: '''Cuz? She isn't - oh, right, Poseidon and Demeter were siblings. '''Jason Grace: Sis, you're becoming more of a Seaweed Brain than Percy is. Leo Valdez: '''Has anyone really checked if Percy's head is full of seaweed? '''Piper McLean: '''If it was, then Percy wouldn't live. '''Chris Rodriguez: Poor little Annie. Miranda Gardner: Sorry, sis, that was extremely hilarious. Jake Mason: '''You're a bit late there, babe '''Will Solace: Babe? Since when were you two dating? And, Travis, Connor! I was a victim in this too! Why me? Pollux Rasik: They've been dating for four weeks. ' Travis Stoll:' Rasik? That's your last name? Lame! Connor Stoll: Oh, I get it! If you jumble up the letters in Rasik, you get karis, which means wine in Greek. (1 like [Annabeth Chase]) Travis Stoll: Really, Annie? Percy Jackson, Nico DiAngelo, Travis Stoll and 16 others logged out Clarisse LaRue has been reconnected Clarisse's Latest Update: I'm back! Wait, where is everyone? MOOD: Confused -_-